Electrical cables typically have end terminals retained in a connector housing for attachment to a complementary connector housing having mating terminals which join to complete an electric circuit. Coaxial cable demands a larger interface surface for connection than a simple cord and plug, for example, because of the higher density of end terminals.
In the past, housings for high density connectors have carried formations to facilitate connection, such as side flanges with apertures for screw type fasteners or integral hinged latches. However, in the growing field of computers and high-tech machinery, there is a demand for universally compatible accessories. Different brands or types of machines often carry different connector housings. For example, some connectors only have apertures for threaded fasteners while others only have camming prongs or fingers. In the field, the installation technician often does not know in advance what type of connectors will be encountered. Therefore, different cables and housings must be on hand or several installation trips will be required which is burdensome and costly.
Examples of prior art connectors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,718,887 to Solomon et al.; 4,109,989 to Snyder, Jr. et al.; 4,105,275 to Dixon et al.; 4,641,902 to Fusselman; 4,188,086 to Inouye et al.; 4,787,860 to Bender; and 4,597,624 to Lax et al.
Thus, there is a need for a versatile cable connector assembly.